


The bar

by thunderingsoundsofwar (SemiControledRage)



Category: Supernatural RPF, Thor (2011) RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiControledRage/pseuds/thunderingsoundsofwar





	The bar

[Original post](http://thunderingsoundsofwar.tumblr.com/post/31447494074/michael-sighed-heavily-then-downed-another)

      Michael sighed heavily then downed another drink. He was on round four but the liquor still managed to burn its smokey-sweet taste onto his tongue and scorch his throat on its way down as he swallowed. He leaned back in the booth, head tilted back, hands braced against the table with eyes closed as the fire spread through his very core.  
      He relished in the feeling of warmth and the buzz that was beginning to catch up to him.  
      He let out an audible sound of content as he opened his eyes. Much to his delight the room had dawned a slight, blurring hazy which made the bar seem more peaceful instead of dead.  
      The owners had been found dead, decaying in the master bedroom of the apartment upstairs with bullets holes in their heads. There had been a child’s room as well but no child. James had been the one that had voiced the disturbing ideas that the whole squad had already been thinking.  
      The child had most likely died from the virus and when the parents were starting to show signs they killed themselves rather than suffering more than they already had in losing their child. Out of respect, both the parents’ and child’s rooms had been closed off and left in peace.  
      The squad, the few of them there were, were either drinking or sleeping in the booths. Only James had remained upstairs.  
      Michael stood up and walked over closer to the others. He took the pack of cigarettes off the table and selected one and rolled it between his middle and index fingers.  
      “Anybody got a light?” He asked as he sat on a the corner of a table, looking around at the worn faces of the group.   
      No one had smiled once since they found the bodies upstairs, not even when they all checked their detectors and none of them picked up any trace of even the risk of exposure to the virus. That, alone, should have been a relief worthy of at least an upwards twitch of someone’s lips.  
      One of the men that was a year older than James, Jensen Archer, if Michael remembered correctly, rifled around in his jacket then tossed a lighter to him.  
      “I found that behind the bar with the liquor,” He said twisting the end of a pen cap between his teeth.   
      “I guess we got real lucky with this place,” Michael said as he lit the cigarette and took a deep drag, after a moment he slowly let the smoke out.  
      Finally, a smile appeared in the room, it spread across Jensen’s full lips before he removed the pen cap and said “I’d drink to that.”  
      “I don’t think we should call this lucky,” Tom Hidson commented solemnly, pouring himself and Jensen another drink.  
      “It’s as lucky as any of us have gotten since we all got assigned to the same section,” Jensen said then looked at Michael. “A section is the same as a squad in the American army.”   
      Michael had known that, he’d been in the army longer than Jensen who was only a private like James while he was a Sergeant. He learned the American and British terminology in military school and was reminded again in the briefing about British vs. American army terms when he was traded over as part of the Soldier Swap Ally Agreement. Instead of saying anything about it, he just nodded.  
      “Has anyone seen James?” He asked, changing the subject.   
      “He said he was going to get a shower,” Tom muttered around the rim of his glass.  
      “Using a dead family’s tub’s a little too weird for me,” Jensen’s shuddered was blatantly over exaggerated.   
       ”Then again James is pretty weird,” Tom said with a little smile of his own. Jensen laughed and patted Tom on the back then went back to silently scribbling in his journal.  
        Michael took another drag before putting out his cigarette by grinding it into the table then stood up. He walked over to the door to the stairs, casually placing the lighter next to Jensen as he passed by.  
     ”Where are you going?” Michael turned round to see Tom had been the one to ask.   
     ”I’m going to go check on him,” Michael said simply then turned back to the door and opened it and headed up.   
      Almost all the stairs creaked under him as he slowly ascended them, looking at the various pictures that lined the wall going up. They told a story of a happy life unlike what awaited him at the top of stairs, grief-stricken death. A shiver ran up his spine at the thought of the bodies in the closed off room.  
      He had seen plenty of death and in most cases he was the cause of it on the battlefield. He was a good fighter; in hand to hand combat he was a sneaky son of a bitch and was able to kill before the enemy knew he was even there and weapons only made him more deadly. That was the reason he was part of the Soldier Swap, even though he was only a sergeant. However, death like what lay beyond that door made him shudder still.  
      He found himself standing at the top of the stairs, staring at the shut door to the master bedroom were the bodies where. He blinked and shook his head then turned down the hall. He walked to the bathroom and heard the soft sound of humming coming from within. He didn’t recognize the tune but he knew it was James. He sighed softly and rested his head against the hard wood and just listened.  
      His hand was resting on the door handle but it was his subconscious that added enough weight to the handle and made him lean heavily enough on the door for it to swing opened.   
      James was relaxing in the bathtub, the water lapping at his collar bone and the slender column of his pale neck. The silver moonlight that leaked in through the open window seemed to shine brighter down on him than anywhere else in the room. He was staring at the ceiling as his hummed.   
      As soon as the door opened, James sat up immediately, water slushed in the tub as he pulled his knees up and tried to hide himself from whomever it was that opened the door.   
      “Learn to knock, you sodding pri—” He cut off seeing that it was Michael standing in the doorway, staring at him.  
      James licked his lips and stared in confusion at him. Michael in turn stared back with an indescribable expression, a mix of shock and something else, something James couldn’t place until Michael was stalking toward him, gaining speed as he went until he stopped at the side of the tub and captured James’ ruby lips.  
      The kiss was sudden and rough, needy. One of Michael’s hands grabbed the back of his neck, keeping his head in place so he couldn’t pull away but strangely enough he didn’t want to. He hadn’t responded to the kiss nor had he shut his eyes, instead he watched Michael’s face. Michael needed something from this kiss, his eyes were locked shut, eyebrows knit together, lips fervent.  
Then it all stopped; Michael pulled back from the kiss as his eyes opened and his face donned a shocked, almost horrified expression. His expression made it seem like he had just done something terrible when he hadn’t.   
      James just stared him in the eye until Michael was letting go of the back of his neck, that’s when he reached up, his wet fingers found Michael’s soft locks and he slowly pulled him down again. Their eyes didn’t break contact until their lips touched again and then they slowly slipped shut.  
      Michael leaned over him, the hand that had been on the back of James’ neck slipped into his wet locks and his other hand was braced against the other side of the tub. James’ kiss was soft, slow in one of the most intimate ways.   
      James slowly leaned back into the water, pulling Michael with him until his hand slipped and splashed into the water beside James’ small frame.  
      The kiss continued until James’ head was resting against the side of the tub, it then their lips parted and their eyes opened, immediately making eye contact again. They stared at each other for eternity in complete silence.  
      Michael moved slowly; he removed his hand from James’ wet hair and placed it against the tub next to his head then he toed off his shoes and crawled into the water, fully clothed. The water level rose too much and it poured over the edge of the tub but neither of them paid it any attention. He leaned over James completely, knees in between pale, parted thighs. He never broke eye contact even as he moved until he moved in for another kiss.  
      James pulled him down into the kiss as he moved in. The whole experience was dizzying and surreal. James’ lips were like satin, soft and smooth against his and he couldn’t get enough of them; he wanted to feel them everywhere. He was so lost in the kiss that he hadn’t realized James’ hands had left his hair and were slowly but steadily unbuttoning his wet shirt.  
      Michael shivered as the wet hands slid down his well-toned chest. James’ lips stopped right when his fingers stopped at the belt buckle holding up his pants.  
      Michael took the hint and leaned back so he could unbuckle the belt. That seemed to be enough for James because he sat up and took over again, nimble fingers undoing wet pants.  
      James pulled him into another kiss and leaned back so he could slide Michael’s pants and boxers down just enough to release his firm erection from it’s tight confines. Michael stopped the kiss and moved back to push his pants further down but James immediately stopped him and pulled him back into the kiss as if that kiss was his very air.  
      Soft mewls and moans started to escape James as he kissed Michael with a fast-growing passion. All those noises went straight to the heat in the pit of Michael’s stomach, hardening his erection further. He was about to start touching himself when he felt James’s fingers take a soft hold of his dick and began to stoke it. He gasped against James’ lips from the soft contact as James slowly aligned his erection’s blood-filled head with the soft ring of muscle between his legs.  
      Michael pressed against the ring and it gave way a little. James had been preparing himself as they kissed, that’s where the moans had come from. Michael smiled and drew back from the kiss. James’ eyes opened slowly and he made eye contact again the moment they were fully opened. His breath was coming in short puffs as he adjusted his hips so that Michael would have easier access.  
     Michael grabbed James’ pale, freckled hips with one hand and braced himself against the tub again with the other. He pushed into the silky, wet heat of James’ body and gasped. It felt so good and tight he had to stop himself half way in so he wouldn’t just jam himself the rest of the way in and possibly hurt James in the process.  
      “It’s okay,” was all James had to say before Michael thrust the rest of the way into him, earning a howl of pleasure from James. He took a moment to enjoy the muscles clenching and twitching around his erection before he pulled out then thrust back in.  
      Water splashed over the edge of the tub as they fell into a rhythm, Michael thrusting into him and James pushing back to meet each of those thrusts. James gripped the edge of the tub so he wouldn’t slide too much or fall out of the steady rhythm.   
      Encouragements of ‘harder’ and ‘so good’ streamed out of James’ mouth along with incoherent babble and screams of pleasure whenever Michael’s dick brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. Michael, on the other hand, groaned and grunted with each thrust and nearly cried out in bliss whenever James’ tight walls clenched even tighter around him.  
      They were making so much noise that anyone downstairs could probably hear them but they didn’t care. Michael had tried to quiet the younger man with a kiss but that didn’t seem to work, he just moaned into Michael’s mouth so he stopped trying to quiet him and started kissing his neck which he was happy to find was almost as sensitive as his entrance.   
      James grabbed his own neglected member and began to jerk himself off as Michael continued his assault on his neck and prostate. When Michael noticed James was touching himself he groaned and stopped thrusting into him which caused James to whimper and try to ride him.  
      Michael grabbed his slender hips to stop him and then reangled himself inside of James’ entrance so when he started to thrust into him again he hit James’ prostate every single time. He rammed himself into James, repeatedly hitting that spot over and over and over until James lost all knowledge of speech. He was thrusting into him so hard and so fast that James had to hold onto the edge of the tub again.   
      Michael dug his fingers into his hips and increased the speed of his thrusts, if it was possible. Moments after the assault increased James was arching out of the water and screaming for Michael which only egged him on, making him drive in deeper.  
      “I, I-I’m,” was all James managed to get out before he was screaming Michael’s name as he came harder than he ever had in his life.  
      “You’re bea-beautiful,” Michael stammered out as his continued to ram into James, keeping him high on the pleasure until he felt his own orgasm hit. He buried himself inside of James as he came, filling him completely with his seed.  
      “Michael, are you alright?” James asked as he waved a hand in front of the older man’s face.  
      Michael opened his eyes at the sound of the voice and was taken aback by James standing in front of him, dripping wet still but wrapped in a towel.   
      “Are you alright?” James asked, a confused expression twisting his lovely features.  
      “Y-Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I came up here to see if you were done yet.” Michael blurted out as fast as he could.  
      “Yeah, I am.” James nodded, biting is lower lip.  
      “Good,” Michael said as he pushed passed James and shoved him out, into the hallway.  
      “Hey! My clothes are still in—” He was cut off when his clothes were thrown at his face. He caught some of them but had to gather the rest off the floor as the door to the bathroom slammed shut in front of him.   
      “I wonder what his problem is,” James muttered to himself as he walked to one of the empty guest rooms so he could put his clothes back on before heading downstairs to join the others.  
      In the bathroom, Michael stood over the toilet with his painfully hard erection in hand. His other hand was braced against the wall as he stroked himself fast and hard to the image of James screaming his name as he came. With that image in mind it wasn’t long before he was racked by a powerful orgasm. It took all his might not to cry out James’ name when he did

 


End file.
